Other Half
by Niarunne
Summary: Humans and Dragons were forever bonded together. The only way you can tell which dragon is your other half of your soul is if you see them in their human form, while they're still a dragon. Hiccup accepted that he would never meet his dragon half, until his people captured the elusive Night Fury. Hybrid!Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, look at that girl over there; she looks so beautiful!"

A group of young Vikings were walking around the village until the blond girl pointed at someone from afar. "Astrid, my dear, dear Astrid. That for which you see-th over yonder is...alas, a mere dragon." A blond boy with long hair stated dramatically.

"No Tuffnut, that's a girl! Blue hair and everything! Can't you guys see her?" Astrid persisted.

"All I see is a Deadly Nadder staring back at you." Snorted the shortest boy with them.

"Snotlout," Astrid gave the boy a menacing glare.

"Or maybe Astrid is right? Maybe it is a girl?" The tallest among them mumbled nervously.

"Duh, of course that dragon is a girl Fishlegs. Can't you guys tell?" The other blond girl dropped her shoulders.

"M-Maybe Ruffnut and Fishlegs are both right."

"Where are you getting at now Hiccup?" Snotlout groaned.

"I mean well, only Astrid can see that dragon as a girl right? Maybe..."

Hiccup didn't have to continue as everyone's eyes widened when they faced the teen sized Nadder approaching Astrid cautiously at first. Astrid's face formed the biggest smile Hiccup has ever seen and hugged the Nadder with all her might.

That was the first dragon half their group has encountered.

The second one was Snotlout since he was jealous that Astrid found hers before him. The moment his eyes connected with a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup knew that Nightmare will be smacking Snotlout with his tail for the rest of their lives.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both met theirs not too long after Snotlout. At first, they complained how it was a Zippleback and why they always have to share everything but in the end, the four of them were the best/worst troublemakers of Berk.

Fishlegs bonded with a Gronckle after the adults saved a group of Gronckles from Dragon Trappers. They've never separated since then.

This leaves us with Hiccup, who hasn't found his own dragon half yet...

* * *

Within a span of two years, things were different with Hiccup. Now at eight years old, he became the only person without their half. Some weren't surprised and others didn't care, especially the ones in his age group.

"Ow!" Hiccup held his nose after he accidentally bumped into a wooden cart.

"Oh, it's the loser without a dragon! Haha!" Hiccup raised his head to see Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid. He knew that Fishlegs was fishing with his dad so that's why he wasn't with them.

"Only the cool kids that have dragons should be hanging around here!" Snotlout continued with a smirk on his face.

"Like really. Why are you even here?" Ruffnut tilted her head, wondering what on earth Hiccup is up to now.

"Your own dad doesn't pay attention to you because you don't have a dragon!" Tuffnut snorted at that fact since it was true. However, Hiccup didn't want to think about his father at this moment.

"I'll find mines! Just you wait and see! They'll be the coolest dragon ever!" Hiccup boasted out loud with pride. He knew deep inside himself that whoever his other half is would be the best dragon in the world to him.

"Hah! I bet he'll never get a dragon or worse off, they're probably dead!" Snotlout spread his arms out with a devious smile, knowing that he was angering Hiccup on purpose.

"Snotlout, that's not how it works-"

"Yeah, whoever that dragon is, probably doesn't want to find you. Haha!" Snotlout laughed cutting off Astrid's intervention.

That hit a nerve for Hiccup as he shouted, " **My dragon isn't dead!** " He stomped his feet firmly on the ground resenting the very fact that his other half is no more.

"Alright kids, back it up, back it up." Gobber interrupted quickly before Snotlout lunged himself at Hiccup. He just happened to pass by at the right time to see the kids belittling Hiccup. "Go to yer dragons. Hiccup, you come with me."

"Bleh!" Snotlout stuck out his tongue as he and the others left at Gobber's order.

With a tender smile, Gobber placed his hooked hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Now come on lad, don't let what they say get to ya. Let's head to the forge."

Hiccup pouted as he watched Snotlout and the others from a far reuniting with their dragons. He then glanced back at Gobber and removed his prosthetic hand. "Maybe later. I'm going to the forest." He ran off towards the forest before Gobber could say another word. The older Viking sighed as he allowed the young Hiccup go.

* * *

"I wanna find my dragon."

Hiccup stormed off into the woods and hunched himself on top of a rock. At first he was determined to go on a search for them but he started to contemplate on the previous words he heard. "They're not dead..." He mumbled. "But what if they don't want to find me? What if they don't want me either?" He hugged his knees together and was about to whimper until he heard a strange squeal from a far.

His head perked to the direction he heard the sound from and went towards it. He continued hearing those squeaks until his eyes landed on a young Terrible Terror. "What's wrong?" He stretched out his hand gently and the hatchling happily nuzzled his head towards Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled as he couldn't help but pet the small dragon.

The small Terror lifted their head to the tall cliff where Hiccup saw an adult Terrible Terror stuck under a tree trunk that fell on the dragon. "Is that your mom? We gotta help her!"

Instantly, the young Terror followed Hiccup up to the cliff with some struggling. With the mountainous rocks that Hiccup had to climb, the Terror latched himself on Hiccup's shoulder while he climbed up the rocks. He was frail and there were a couple of times where he almost slid off the rocks but Hiccup kept on going until the baby Terror and him made it to the top.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Hiccup mustered all of his strength to push the trunk with his small body, however, it wouldn't budge. There was a small opening near the trapped Terror but she couldn't roll over to the space without tearing off her wing.

"Can you breathe fire?" He asked the small Terror and they yipped happily in response. "See that branch there?" Hiccup didn't even need to continue since the Terror spat out a tiny flame that soon set the tree trunk on fire. Once the tree began to burn, Hiccup grabbed the mother Terror and pulled her out quickly before either of them could get burnt.

"See! All better!" Hiccup smiled bringing the Terror back to her child and they both chirped in thanks. "Trolls must've done that…You two need to be careful next time. Trolls can be very scary." Both dragons didn't understand the Troll part of course but they circled around Hiccup with joy until the ground suddenly vibrated.

"What was that?" Hiccup hugged his arms as the older Terror began to growl.

A Timberjack landed on top of the cliff they were on. However, the force of the large dragon caused the cliff to collapse. Hiccup didn't realize that it was that delicate until the ground beneath him began breaking apart. He stumbled when he tried to stand but he heard another roar, this time from below.

"A Timberjack nest!?" Hiccup shrieked in realization but it was already too late.

His footing failed him and the Terror's, the cliff broke apart entirely as the three fell down, only for another Timberjack, presumably the other's mate look up surprised at the falling three. The two dragons must be returning to their nest from their hunt but Hiccup didn't notice it in time. Frightened by the falling human and dragon's, the Timberjack below spat out its flame directly at them and flew away before they were flung towards them.

Hiccup screamed at the incoming flames.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Gobber yelled in the forest late at night. He and Hiccup's father were searching for the kid when he didn't return after dark.

"Where did that boy go?"

"Don't worry Stoick, the lad will be fine! He's probably got lost and-" Gobber stopped his reassurance with a gasp and Stoick quickly swerved his head to him.

"Gobber, why did ya stop?" Stoick froze when his eyes landed at the view afar, showing a seriously injured Hiccup sprawled on the floor and the Terrible Terrors guarding him. The Timberjacks were also there but the tension between the two was apologetic more than anything else. They kept their distance away from Hiccup but they were also guarding the child just like the Terror's. "HICCUP!"

With his injuries and terrible burns, the two Vikings rushed back to Gothi as fast as they could once they confirmed Hiccup's weak breathing. When they got to her, she took a glance at his burnt leg with a solemn look in her eyes. She knew from how it was infected, the bones that were heavily damaged and the severity of the burn that it'll never function normally again. So on that night, Hiccup had no choice but to lose his left leg.

* * *

Everyone knew how Berk is cold and frigid but it inexplicably has good weather at times despite all the claims. Hiccup can explain his homeland better than anyone else, with all the dragons and the Vikings he lives with. They've been with together with the dragons for generations upon generations. Hailing down from the tales of Hiccup the First, until now.

Hiccup's days as a ten-year-old were spent at the forge where he would forge weapons, devices, and tools along with Gobber...when he wasn't tending to other dragon matters. Hiccup slumped himself in his seat as he watched everyone walk along with their dragon partners. He saw one of the dragons shape-shifting to their human form but it was a blur in his eyes. It was like his world was incomplete when the flurry of dragons in their Hybrid forms was bustling around.

The Hybrid dragon's that gathered in the corner were planning a great fishing trip which Hiccup chuckled warmly at. They were still a blur in his eyes until those group of dragons reverted back to their original forms to fly out into the ocean.

"At least I don't have to put up with dragons every day." He sighed enviously. He even saw his previous friends walking along with their dragons and not bothering to bat an eye at Hiccup. Absorbed in whatever conversation they were in, Hiccup shook his head and tried to distract himself with the new metal leg he's making.

His current prosthetic was covered with a boot and his pants that were stitched on the boot in a way so he appeared to have a normal leg. Gobber, his dad, and Gothi are the only ones who knew of his lost limb since he was self-conscious of the way he appeared to the villagers. He doesn't have his other dragon half and he's a weakling compared to his father. He didn't want the stares from the villagers to worsen with his lost leg so he covered it up as best as he could.

"Awww, cheer up Hiccup!" Gobber came from the entrance of the forge and slapped Hiccup's back with his one hand, making him fall off from his chair. "You'll see their human forms someday!"

Hiccup coughed as he sat back up. "Yeah right. You know if I can't find my dragon half, I can never see them. You know that Gobber! Everyone else already got their dragons...even Gustav, and he's younger than me! This is so not fair."

"And that's why you're officially promoted as a Dragon Stable Boy!"

As someone who didn't want to mingle with dragons, his obvious overreaction to that was: "WHAT?!"

"I know you've been lonely watching everyone else having fun with their dragons so I think this is the best way to fix that problem!" As if on cue, Gobber's Hotburple entered the forge only to plop himself on the ground to rest. Gobber patted his head with a smile.

"Wow, the best way to fix the only kid the village who doesn't have a dragon half is to make him work with everyone's dragons AND be a laughing stock? No way. I mean look, Dad has TWO dragon halves. While me? Nothing! And I'm supposed to be the next Chief when no one will even look at me? Yeah, let's rub in the fact that I don't have my dragon half!"

"Rub a dub dub, as long as I'm not in the tub!" Gobber sang. "You'll do fine Hiccup. You've always gotten along with dragons! The one fer ya will fly in eventually."

"Right, I might as well be stuck with a singing Terrible Terror."

"Hey, the ones that sing are good for the nights at the pub! But think of it this way Hiccup: There are a lot of wild dragons that don't have their halves, just like you! Surely you can forge some bonds with them?"

Hiccup took a minute to wonder about it knowing how true it was. He knew the ones that were kept in the stables were just as hard working as the dragons who have already found and bonded with their human halves. Just like him though, they were also alone. "Okay Gobber, I'll do it." He conceded with a smile.

"Great! Now come along, Grump and I will show you the ropes."

* * *

Hiccup now at fifteen years of age, was still working as a Dragon Stable boy while being Gobber's Blacksmith apprentice.

However, he still hasn't found his half. Especially since foreign dragons have been attacking their village lately...

"It's probably the work of a Queen. She must have nested somewhere near here."

Hiccup pressed his ears against the doors while the adults were having their meeting. He was curious as to how they would solve the problem, knowing that they always resorted to violence. He wouldn't want any dragon to be killed.

"Now Spitelout, everyone calm down! Let's hear what Gothi has to say!" Hiccup heard his father's booming voice echo in the great hall and the whispers were calmed.

He heard Gothi scribbling on the sand with her staff and Gobber's provided the translation: "She says we can lure in the dragons with the nip and capture them! The more dragons on our side the better!"

"But what if it doesn't work? We have that Night Fury swarming around too! They're just as strong as the rest of them!" Spitelout retorted.

"Well Gothi says it'll be fine. What do you think Stoick?" Gobber asked his old friend.

"I'll tell Thornado and Skullcrusher to relocate the dragons until we've catch the wild ones in the next raid. You'll be divided into groups: One group will help evacuate our dragons so they don't get near the nip, the others will place the dragon nip in the usual area until the wild ones attack." Everyone fell silent as if none of them wanted to do any work towards capturing more dragons. Stoick sighed, "Alright, whoever doesn't help has to look after Hiccup."

Hiccup's stomach clenched when he heard everyone get up from their chairs exclaiming which part they'll do to help. He couldn't believe his father used him as a ploy to get everyone working.

"Who would want a future Chief that can't even see Hybrids?" Hiccup heard them gossiping.

"His father even has two dragons! Most likely he'll end up with a Terror with how frail he is."

"Yeah, his scrawny limbs can't do much help around here. And he build's these strange thingamabobs."

"I don't know what goes on in that child's head."

"Yeah, the only redeeming thing is that he's good with all dragons but that's nothing if he can't see their other forms."

He had enough so he left before any of them could open the main doors. He ran back over to his place knowing it was late at night and crawled into his bed.

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks after the meeting that the next raid happened. It wasn't much of a raid however since most of the dragons easily took the nip as bait and the adults wrangled them up into the stables. Hiccup and the all of the other kids were asleep so they weren't able to participate.

He got up the next morning and made his way over to the stables to quickly get his duties out of the way. He heard extra dragon growling and roars the more he approached.

"Ah, Hiccup! Come here, I got the perfect job for ya!" Hiccup saw Gobber by the entrance, waving his metallic hammer arm at him.

"Why does it sound like another job involving your ear wax on everyone's saddles again? You know Fishlegs is allergic to it." Hiccup slouched his shoulders, preparing for something outrageous.

"No not that…well maybe later but, great news! Spitelout and the others managed to catch all of the dragons, including that Night Fury!"

"What?! No way. We're talking about the Night Fury! The offspring of Lightning and Death itself, the fastest dragon to ever grace the world of Vikings!"

"He was all over the dragon nip and we caught him while he was still rubbing himself on it. Although, it's been in the most terrible of moods since he woke up not too long ago, same with all the other dragons we caught. Since yer on duty, try not to get killed."

"That's basically a ticket **for** getting me killed. Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup rolled his eyes in 'appreciation'.

"Anytime! Teaching people to work on the job is my specialty! Now go do that hand thing of yours and make them like us so it'll save us from training them all."

"It's not a 'hand thing' it's when you put your trust to the dragon that you want to reach out to. Do you think their halves are around here?"

"Nonsense Hiccup. I've never heard of a Night Fury Hybrid let alone one with a human half. The rest of 'em are definitely from the wild, no human halves from what I see."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a feelin' you get when you can look at him is all. Dragons can't turn into their Hybrid forms without their human halves anyway. Now off ye go now. We got hungry dragons to feed." He nudged Hiccup towards the carts of fish and the small teen grumbled.

* * *

Hiccup went through almost all the dragons in the stables one by one...or two if you count the Zippleback heads. He cleaned their stables while they ate and he replaced all of their water. All of the dragons were well behaved around Hiccup, but it wasn't because he's tended to them for so long. Ever since he was young, dragons naturally liked Hiccup's scent for some odd reason. Just like that baby Terrible Terror that he helped when he was younger and they're notorious for biting someone's nose the moment someone goes near one.

This included the wild dragons they caught recently. Hiccup expected them to be cautious around him or their Queen still having control over them, but they were as docile as newborn kittens. They kept nuzzling themselves against Hiccup until he had to leave, which made them sulk. The teen had no other choice but to stay with a few of them for a bit longer than expected.

When the wild dragons were pacified, he managed to leave them as gently as he could. He finally arrived at the final stable at the end of the hallway. He can already hear the growls of the Night Fury who probably caught his scent when he entered.

Hiccup exhaled as he peered at the cart of fish that was in front of him. "Well, I better go lose another limb now." He calmed himself with sarcasm as he tread towards the Night Fury's gate. He then gasped and his jaw dropped when he took a look inside.

Instead of a roaring black dragon readying to devour him, he saw a guy around his age. He was glaring at Hiccup angrily as if his wrath had been incurred by the god Loki himself.

Acid green eyes and bright emerald eyes connected as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"What...? Isn't there supposed to be a Night Fury in there?" Hiccup mumbled, unaware that the person inside the stable heard every word. "How did you get in there?"

The person didn't respond vocally but his eyes visibly widened, clearly surprised by Hiccup's choice of words and his unwavering stance. Hiccup placed his hands on his hips and released a sigh. He checked the shadows behind the person but couldn't see anything within its depths. "Figures, Gobber was trying to mess with me after all. Don't worry I'll get you out, hold on. Which key is this one for again?" He murmured while scavenging through numerous keys that were lodged into his pocket. There were several dragon stables he could easily slide open but there were still a few that had to be opened by a key.

"I don't think Gobber would put someone like you up to this. Probably Snotlout, do you know him? He's a bit on the short side and claims he's the most beautiful man to ever grace the realm of Vikings. Funny right?" Hiccup began to ramble, attempting to converse with the guy. He fumbled as he tried each key since he never opened this particular stable before.

He didn't respond back to Hiccup but he titled his head in the most curious manner while lifting his eyebrow. "You know, I haven't seen you before. Are you new here? From another tribe? I don't blame you for getting lost but make sure not to bump into the Nut twins and their dragons, they can easily get you into trouble. Speaking of dragons, I'm sure you have your half here right? Are they here somewhere or you haven't found yours yet?"

The black haired guy parted his lips slightly, still dumbfounded by Hiccup but then he shut them back tight when Hiccup took another look at him.

"Silent huh? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Hiccup asked but before he could usher out a reply, the fifth key he tried managed to unlock the gate. "Finally! Come on, let's get out of here. I'll explain to Gobber what happened. He's not that bad. Maybe he can help you out too-"

The slightly taller teen tackled Hiccup to the ground the minute he entered into the stable. Hiccup fell onto his back and the black haired teen hovered over him. His hands were placed next to Hiccup's shoulders ensuring that he wouldn't escape.

"You..." He finally spoke and his warm breath tickled Hiccup's neck. His eyes pierced at Hiccup's, mercilessly hunting him like prey.

"Uh, yeah? I am...me?" Hiccup managed to recover his voice to reply in the lamest way possible.

"You can see this form?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you. Unless this is a new way of introducing yourself to other people." His face grew warm when the other person didn't remove himself from this suggestible position. "Uh, do you mind if we um, not in the stable? Pinning me in a claustrophobic space like this isn't the best way to talk to someone."

Hiccup watch him pull back ever so slightly. Carefully, Hiccup drops his guard and slowly try to sit back up.

A flash of black wings sprouted from the assailant's back involuntarily causing Hiccup to fall back against the floor in aghast. He began breathing heavily when he saw those wings curve towards the owner's chest and Hiccup took a good look at him once he made more sense of the person in front of him.

"And if I refuse?" His voice was smooth and cool but there was a sharp bite in it. As if he was waiting for Hiccup to do something wrong to set him off.

Hiccup couldn't believe he was seeing a dragon Hybrid, for the first time in his life. Everything seemed to click and his vision got brighter. The world became less dull despite the darkness looming behind them. The ear plates twitching above his head, the tail that was swishing back and forth impatiently were as dark as his wings.

"W-Wait...You are...I can see..." Hiccup's speech was jumbled, lips were trembling. He recognized those features that were meticulously detailed in the Book of Dragons by the Great Bork the Bold.

His very first encounter of a Hybrid was a Night Fury. He thought it was all just a dream that he was going to wake up from at any moment and he would continue his mundane life.

Completely overwhelmed and unable to register the sight before him, the only way Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third could react to seeing the very first Hybrid Night Fury in history...

Was by fainting.

* * *

 **Cover image is by Left Mouse on Pixiv.**

 **A few people wondered if I had any other story ideas or plans. This is the only other one I had for HTTYD which is a strange hybrid soulmate AU kinda verse but it's a fleeting/incomplete plot. I don't know if I have enough time to contribute to this one, let alone have a concrete plot for it D: I could just do stand alone chapters based on the concept itself if you guys actually like it. At the moment, all I have are Toothcup fluff scenes in my head over this really, lol; If you guys want to throw some ideas and suggestions for this, feel free. Maybe it'll inspire me somehow. I just posted this to commemorate my move (I have a couple of things to unpack and clean up though). Until then, this fic will currently be put as 'Completed' even though it's not.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Fury hatchling looked out to see all the various dragons congregating with their families. They were eating the piles of fish they gathered and sharing it among themselves. When they weren't looking, the small Fury stole two fish from the pile and sneaked away to eat it.

From the day he hatched, his parents were nowhere to be seen. He had no way to defend himself, no way to learn the ropes of how his kind should behave. He had to teach himself the ways of survival while observing other dragons. He was left behind.

"Keep away from that hatchling! It's dangerous!" A mother dragon coiled her tail around her children.

"Why does he look so different?"

"It's scary!"

He wasn't even aware of it when all of the other young hatchlings his age kept running away from him. Or the parents were shunning him. It wasn't until later he realized he wasn't accepted in the nest he was in. The Night Fury attempted to engage with them as best as he could, wondering why that was the case. He came across an adult Monstrous Nightmare who pushed him away forcefully with this wing. "Young one! Do you not have knowledge of your own kind!? You're strong but dangerous and many fear your existence alone. Stay away Night Fury."

"But why? I don't know anyone here! I don't want to be alone! Please let me stay, I'll be good!" The hatchling pleaded.

" **LEAVE!"** The Nightmare shot his flames at the small Fury, and the hatchling was hit. He was flung back and stumbled to the ground. "As long as you're a Night Fury, you'll stay in those night skies alone!"

"What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong! If I did, I'm sorry!"

"I refuse to put up with your notorious kind. When you find strength in your wings, leave and never come back." The Nightmare walked away without taking another look at the hatchling.

The small Fury whimpered in pain feeling the adult leaving and the fire that temporarily burnt his scales. He cried alone in the expansive forest he was left behind. "Why don't I have anyone? Why am I alone?!" He asked himself as tears continued to fall. He took the Nightmare's advice and waited until his wings were strong enough to fly away from the island.

* * *

At eight hatch years, he grew stronger as the days went by. Ever since he left his birthplace, all he did was travel from island to island. Several dragons chased him away and other were too scared to be near him. However, there were a few dragons that didn't care what he is, normally territorial dragons. He was still young so he couldn't fend off from them completely...especially the Whispering Death's. He hated them more than eels.

During his travels, he couldn't find a trace of his kind. "Guess it's just me," He sighed. He grew tired of constantly moving from one place to the next and fending for himself. He thought maybe just maybe, he had no choice to be alone, since he's a Night Fury.

"But what does being a Night Fury really mean?" The young Night Fury found a pond filled with tons of fish to eat. He peered at his reflection in the water and saw a couple of fish swimming past. The moment he swiped one, the roars from the spiky dragons were heard from a distance. "Oh great."

Two Whispering Death's came to his view, "Dark one, this is our territory! Leave here, and drop that fish!" The one on the left spoke.

The Night Fury winced as he accidentally swallowed the fish he caught.

"GET HIM!" The other Whispering Death shrieked as he and his friend charged at the Night Fury.

The Night Fury rightfully let out a yelp before flying off. He flew above the trees but noticed that the two dragons were swirling behind him. One shot their fire and the other shot their spikes in unison. He maneuvered as best as he could to evade the fire and the spikes but one managed to hit his leg.

He cried as the small spike hit him. He wasn't in that much pain yet so the Night Fury doubled back by flying towards the air and emitting his famous shrill to fire his plasma blast against the Whispering Deaths.

The blast was small but they were still powerful to knock one of them down. The other followed his fallen friend and the Night Fury took the opportunity to flee.

Thankfully the Night Fury found a place to rest, far away from those Whispering Deaths. He was currently on a small remote island. He would've flown further out, but he grew wearier as he kept flying so he settled with what he had. He checked his paining leg and coiled his tail around the spike to pull it out.

Finding a nice cozy cave, he resided there until nightfall. With his fatigue came an overbearing pain in his leg. At first, it wasn't that bad but then it got worse.

He was writhing in searing pain and he was beginning to think it wasn't from the shot of the spike alone. It was something bigger, and his hind leg felt like it was on fire. He thought it wasn't possible him but he broke out into a terrible sweat. He was on the verge of succumbing to unimaginable pain.

He tried calming his breathing and kept himself awake as best as he could. He took heavy breaths here and there but at the dark turn of midnight, he howled loudly. His roars could've been heard from miles away but he didn't care at this point. His leg felt like it was being cut off in the most horrible way possible.

Then the pain was gone.

The young Fury felt more in control of his body and took the opportunity to shake away the sweat weakly. His ear plates shot up and his sensory flaps flickered to sense for anyone or anything that was nearby. Thankfully there was none, making him sigh in relief. He blinked a bit confused, as he wondered why the poison wasn't seeping into his veins. It almost felt like the strange pain of a severed leg got rid of the poison in some odd way.

He stomped that leg on the ground, curious if it really was better. He was perplexed at first but he was glad that the mysterious pain was gone.

* * *

Two years later, he was enjoying the peace and quiet. He was able to fly faster and in longer distances, while finally gaining his growth spurt. He wasn't in his adult stage yet but he was still very capable at the stage he's at now.

He flew to a distant island where he caught his meal for the day: Icelandic Cod. Cod ended up being his favorite for a while so he gathered a pile of them and chewed on each of them.

"AHHH!"

He heard an old dragon voice scream and he sighed thinking 'not again'. He turned to see the source of the voice only to see a very old Terrible Terror. "Oh goodness, you scared the living daylights outta me! It isn't every day a Night Fury sits on my resting spot."

"Sorry." The Night Fury apologized sheepishly. Normally he would be territorial, but this dragon was old and a Terrible Terror no less. He had no reason to fight the elder. He got up to leave with his food until the Terror spoke up.

"Wow, your human form is something else! Not as scary as I thought you would be."

He blinked confused at the term, "Human form?"

"More like Hybrid form in our terms. It happens to every dragon. Don't you sometimes peer into the waters and see a transparent pale skinned form? Or maybe you've seen some dragons transform into a different shape?"

Now that the old Terror mentioned it, after his ninth hatch year he's been seeing another form within himself. He knew it was still him but he didn't realize it was a human form. He tended to avoid certain flocks but he has to admit that he has seen a few dragons transforming into their hybrid forms.

"Is that what this form is called?" He began to think of the many advantages of this form until a question posed in his mind. "How comes you can see it?"

"Well, I would like to think my age is the reason why. Even if some dragons or people like me found our own halves, not everyone can see what the true form is for those who haven't found their halves yet. I can tell you haven't found your half since your form seems to be a bit hazy to me. You look strong for a young dragon."

"Why can't I fully be in this Hybrid form?"

"Well, you can't use that form unless you find the other half of your soul. Whether it be a dragon or a human. Though as a Night Fury, I doubt you have one in the first place. I don't know much about your kind."

"Other half?"

"Has no one taught you anything short wing? Somewhere out there in this world is the other half of our soul. You and your other half were both born on the same day, you two would feel the same pain, emotions, feelings and connection towards each other. Other halves among dragons tend to be mates for life but it can also be the case for humans as well."

The Night Fury touched his leg and recalled the terrible pain he was in on that night two years ago. His other half must've been in great pain, so they probably felt the poison in his veins as well. Since he was still alive now, he presumed that his other half was alright. He sighed relieved and came to the realization that despite him being on his own for the majority of his life, he was never really alone.

He also recalled the ever expanding loneliness, but not from his own isolation. He felt some way, somehow that his other half was the same as him. He was suddenly filled with a determination that he has never felt before. "Then how would I go about finding my half?"

"For us dragons, we just have to see them with the same aura as our own. If by any chance your half is a human, you'll see them as the species you are. And it's also the same for your own half. Although, a human appearing as the most feared dragon is quite impossible though."

The Night Fury snorted, "Indeed but who knows? I don't mind seeing another one of my kind, whether they really are a Night Fury or a human."

"Are there no more of your kind around these parts? What about your parents?"

"I was born without them."

The Terror drooped his wings in sympathy, "I'm terribly sorry young Night Fury."

"No, it's alright," He grinned. "At least I know what to do now."

The old Terror nodded, "That's right young one! Finding your half should be the next best thing to do!"

"That's true. Who knows, what if they're alone somewhere like I am? Or they have been waiting for me?" He paused at the last words, feeling a terrible guilt loom over him for making his other half wait so long. "I have to find them." He pawed his chest, suddenly feeling a warm sensation in himself, whether it was coming from him or his half from far away, he accepted it willingly. "I won't be alone anymore...you won't be alone either," He whispered to himself.

The old Terror smiled, "Good luck Night Fury."

"Thanks. How did you find yours if you don't mind me asking? I assume you found yours, right?"

"Haha, this may sound a bit too wild but in my younger days, I would fly almost blindly until I got a feeling she was nearby. It's hard to explain young one, but you'll know when you're near your half. You'll feel a warm rush overcome you, like a warm cloud on a summer's day."

"Then that's what I'll do too," he gently placed his hand on his leg again. "I felt like my half got hurt long ago but if I'm alive, that means they're okay too."

"Two parts of the same soul always help each other, even when they are apart from each other. Whether it's with pain or emotion, one half always comforts the other. He or she may have helped you as well."

"Yeah," The Night Fury nodded. "You can have some of my fish if you want. I want to start searching right away!" He stood up excitedly.

"Haha! To be young again! Don't waste a second Night Fury. You have the time now, take advantage of it!"

With a grin, the Night Fury took off to the skies with a determined roar. He seared through the clouds and the old Terror watched him warmly until the Night Fury's figure faded into the distance.

* * *

It's been almost a year since the Night Fury began his journey, and he couldn't be any more elated. Despite going to several different islands and not meeting his half, his optimism helped him to keep going. Knowing that he'll encounter his half eventually didn't dampen his mood in his search for them.

Eventually, he flew around the colder isles where he hasn't ventured yet. He had a tingling sensation overcome for a moment and that made him realize that his half might be around. He continued to travel through the dark skies and sea stacks only to pass through a strange rock form gate. He shrugged his wings thinking how strange the rock formation was until he came across a fairly large island.

Like a hive, he saw many dragons of all kinds flying in with food and flying out. Curious, he decided to take a peek and meet with the flock. "Hey, is this your nest?" He asked a Nadder that was carrying a yak between their clawed feet.

It was strange that the Nadder didn't reply back, so he thought of repeating his question until he entered the mouth of the nest. "What a strange nest," he thought aloud.

A loud bellowing sound erupted from below, making all of the dragon hide. The Night Fury didn't hide from that, he was just wondering what in the skies is wrong with this nest?

 **"Yes, a Night Fury to help lead the attacks. Just the dragon I need."** He heard a commanding female voice echo in his mind. His eyes widened when the source of the voice rose from below, revealing her many eyes. The Night Fury was frozen in fear, realizing this was a Queen.

Slowly, his mind was being seized away from him and the last thing he recalled was seeing pure darkness. From that day forward, the Night Fury lost his will to the Queen.

* * *

For what seemed to be an eternity only ended up being five years for the Night Fury. Not once was he able to enact his own desires and continue his search. The mind control of the Queen was powerful along with his allegiance to her. Nothing could've thwarted her control...

Their Queen moved to a different mountainous island and her mindless drones followed. They were commanded to pillage through human settlements and scavenge through their supplies. However, a certain raid made most of them stop in their tracks. Why?

Dragon nip.

No dragon, even if they were mind controlled could resist the overpowering yet soothing scent of the nip. They dived down, rubbed themselves and/or fell asleep on the nip which then they were captured by humans, without struggling. The Whispering Death's got away since they weren't affected by it.

By the time the Night Fury woke up, he recalled the wondrous scent of the irresistible nip and came to the realization that he was lured in...By humans. The smells of them permeated inside and out. Dragons mingling around with humans here and there, some hybrids and non-hybrids as well. He briefly glanced at the enclosed space he was trapped in, but he was more concerned about his numbed head.

"Why does my head feel so fuzzy?" He clamped his paws on his head. His ear plates wiggled in confusion from the surroundings and his current predicament. "Captured by humans...I can't believe it. Urghh, STUPID NIP! YOU BETRAYED ME! But you were so good too," he groaned displeased at this outcome.

"They're not going to own me by a long shot. I'll kill those humans. I have to get back to the nest! Let me out of this dumb thing!" The Night Fury bashed against the bars of the stable until he caught a strange odor in the air. He retreated back into the shadows and covered his snout before getting another whiff.

"'Ello there Night Fury! We'll be friends eventually! Hope that Hiccup wakes up soon, you'll be just fine."

The Night Fury could only sneer in response at the two-limbed human.

"Nice talking with ya too!" The human joyfully made his way out of the hallway.

When he knew the human left the area, he began to examine the place, "Where am I? Why was I captured here? I can hear the others in the distance...Do these humans think they can overpower us in comparison to the Queen?"

The Night Fury hummed in thought, gathering all of his current events leading up to where he's at. "We've constantly attacked this human's nest with their 'dragons'...for what reason again? Now that I think of it...what was I doing before I met the Queen? I can still hear her a bit but not as well as it normally would. What's going on?" His paws were thrown to his head in pure confusion, knowing that something wasn't adding up.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful yet subtle sensation hitting him. It was like a wave of the ocean yet it was very warm and it hugged him in the most protective way. "What is this?" Goosebumps tingled down his back as he felt someone or something enter into the stables. He could sense the other smelly fellow as well but this other human was new to his nostrils. It might be this 'Hiccup' the two-limbed human mentioned.

The Hiccup human he presumed was going to all of the other dragons that originally resided here and then he tended to the ones that were from the Queen's nest. Since he couldn't see them being near this new human, the Night Fury could only wait until he arrived.

His pupils slit opened when he caught the approaching human after an hour. He growled at the incoming scent. He knew if he wasn't too careful, this scent will lull all of his defenses away. He had no idea how these humans would treat him. Whatever this current feeling of care he was sensing, he remained alerted knowing that anything could happen.

"What...? Isn't there supposed to be a Night Fury in there?" A voice mumbled. The Night Fury kept his eyebrows narrowed and wore a scowl on his face, unsure of what to expect until...he saw the impossible. "How did you get in there?"

The Night Fury's eyes widened, shocked that there was another one of his kind and that they weren't scared of him in the least. This had to be the very first time someone talked to him without screaming or getting defensive in his presence alone. He was about to open his mouth thinking it was a trick, but the other 'Fury' beat him to it. "Figures, Gobber was trying to mess with me after all. Don't worry I'll get you out, hold on. Which key is this one for again?" He murmured as his paws went to the back of his fins. The Night Fury watched him astounded by the way this other Night Fury composed himself.

"I don't think Gobber would put someone like you up to this. Probably Snotlout, do you know him? He's a bit on the short side and claims he's the most beautiful man to ever grace the realm of Vikings. Funny right?" The other Fury began to ramble.

The Night Fury watched in pure amusement how the tiny keys were dangling in the other Fury's paws. Fumbling around with the padlock as if they had human thumbs. He tilted his head to see that this Night Fury was standing like a human would but his left hind leg was covered by something he couldn't tell from his current angle. "You know, I haven't seen you before. Are you new here? From another tribe? I don't blame you for getting lost but make sure not to bump into the Nut twins and their dragons, they can easily get you into trouble. Speaking of dragons, I'm sure you have your half here right? Are they here somewhere or you haven't found yours yet?"

The Night Fury was about to say something but he was still at lost for words. His lips parted slightly about to say anything but he decided to shut them tightly. Was the chattering Night Fury outside in allegiance with the humans? He couldn't help but be cautious about that fact. He wasn't willing to give away any information until his questions were answered first, but he wanted him to enter his den first.

"Silent huh? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" He asked in a prying matter until a 'click!' was heard. He opened the gate and the Night Fury shook his head quickly before getting a look at the other dragon-

The Night Fury that was before him suddenly turned into a human. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but there was a small yet skinny human who didn't have much meat in their bones that walked in. He still had those small emerald eyes that gazed into his earlier, and his freckles. The light brown fur on his head also intrigued the Night Fury.

For some reason though, he felt more comfort seeing him like this rather than him being a dragon. Which was odd and confusing at the same time. He still had that same aura that was strikingly the same as his. He was still shocked at the change in front of him, but he knew he had to demand answers from this human here and now.

"Finally! Come on, let's get out of here. I'll explain to Gobber what happened. He's not that bad. Maybe he can help you out too-"

He tackled the human to the ground the minute he entered in the stable. The Night Fury hovered over him, his hands were placed next to Hiccup's shoulders ensuring that he wouldn't escape. He gave him one good look before another thought came to his head, but he wasn't too sure how to confirm it.

"You..." He finally spoke to the human beneath him, eying at him curiously yet skeptically. He's never confronted a human in this manner before.

"Uh, yeah? I am...me?" The human's squeak was high-pitched and nervous.

The Night Fury didn't know how to word his question, but then recalled the time he conversed with that old Terror, he realized that this human can probably see this 'human' form that's so well regarded among the realm of dragons. He glanced as his transparent human arms that were unexpectedly emanating from his body. Remembering his old goal, excitement flooded his mind but he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet.

"You can see this form?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you. Unless this is a new way of introducing yourself to other people." The Night Fury felt the human's body temperature rise to his face, for some reason. "Uh, do you mind if we um, not in the stable? Pinning me in a claustrophobic space like this isn't the best way to talk to someone."

The Night Fury wasn't finished with the human yet, but he didn't want to make him too uncomfortable if his suspicions were true. He backed up slowly, not fully removing himself from the position but it was enough space for the human to sit up.

Just to make sure he was still in control of the situation, he sprouted his wings in a flash making the human slightly fall back. "And if I refuse?" He asserted his dominance here, knowing that the human had no way to defend himself if he were to do something.

"W-Wait...You are...I can see..." The boy seemed completely astonished and the Night Fury was all but ready to make him fear him, just like every other species he's encountered throughout his life.

He didn't expect the boy to suddenly faint.

His mind expectantly halted. this was the first person to ever faint in his presence. Not from fear though, he could tell it was for an entirely different reason. He blinked dumbfounded as the boy he first saw as a Night Fury. He had to take a moment to study this human and wondered why he didn't fear him like all the other dragons and humans have. He talked to him normally, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. He saw him walk in as a Night Fury, just like him but then turned into a human.

"Does this mean...he's my other half?" He poked his cheek experimentally to see if he would budge.

His half didn't wake from that.

Raising an eyebrow he tried again, and again. Then he thought poking the other cheek might work better.

No response.

He grumbled, puffing his own cheeks as he lightly tapped both sides of Hiccup's face like a small child. He then stretched Hiccup cheeks and he made this strange face that made the Night Fury laugh, for the very first time. He's never seen such a weird expression in his life before. The only thing that stood out with this human was that there was this magnetic pull for a simple soul like his.

"He has a very powerful dragon soul. No wonder why I heard the others calm down so quickly." First impressions aside, he already thought his half was amazing enough to attract dragons so easily.

That...made him pout, aggressively for some reason when he caught the scents of the other dragons on him. Knowing it was just his territorial instincts kicking in, he can always rub away those scents later.

"Hey." He whispered, while continuously tapping Hiccup's face to wake him. He started to notice his 'human' form becoming more and more solid. Unconsciously, he shifted to his human form without realizing it for the very first time. "Wake up," From their instant connection, he knew that this human was slowly regaining consciousness.

 **"Night Fury."** That voice...it was the Queen! It echoed in his mind, he thought the connection was bad to her to reach him!

From the moments he was free of her control, he realized that he's been under her tyranny for far too long. He had no intention of going back to her. "I don't need to listen to you anymore. Now get out of my head." The Night Fury responded with assertiveness.

 **"You must obey me!"**

"No! I won't listen to you anymore! I just want to-" His pupils suddenly contracted and became severely slit. His signature obsidian scales began crawling back onto his body, turning him back to his dragon form. It caused him to lose his mind to the Queen once more.

After that, he blacked out completely.

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Wow…That was a nice dream. I must be going mental if I think a Night Fury of all dragons is my other half. Ha! That's impossible! Why would a Night Fury, the most powerful dragon I know, relate to a fishbone like me?" He was still delirious it seemed.

Just after he said that he heard voices from outside:

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

There were people screaming their battle cries and dragons roaring from outside. Hiccup's head shot up at the commotion. The mention of the Night Fury alone made Hiccup jump and scramble onto his feet as quick as lightning. "Oh Thor, it wasn't a dream!" His wide-eyed expression revealed how true it really was. He ran out of the stables as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Toothless is going to go by Night Fury until Hiccup finally names him.**

 **Wow, I honestly didn't expect to get so many reviews, favs and follows in such a short time from the last chapter. That's...never happened before so I really was shocked! (I never responded to so many people in one chapter before either!) This won't be updated as frequently but I'll try to get something going for everyone who's reviewed! So far, I kinda have the plot for the beginning up to a certain point but then the rest...ehh might be oneshot style cause why not. This is Toothcup though, it's just their genuine love and appreciation for each other. I'm sorry this isn't Hiccstrid, I know it's popular T-T I felt like I could've done better with this chapter though but it revealed a bit more on the soul business from the Dragon side and it wouldn't have happened if LilithDarkness didn't give me the idea for it! Thanks! :D**

 **Johnathen-** There are a few brotherly fluff scenes but this is mainly centered on Hiccup and Toothless's relationship. I'm sorry, I'm sure there's another fic out there that can satisfy your preferences.

 **Miraculous NightFury Guardian-** Haha, I knew people would love his reaction! (Actually, I agree with your opinion too XD)

 **Guest (May 2)-** I'm glad you like it! :D

 **Stormfly1124-** I'll try! Since you guys seem to enjoy this concept!

 **Amari45-** I'm happy that you like the premise! Also, thank you for reading Never Alone as well! I'm glad to see you here too! :D Those are some good ideas, I'll see if I can make those two things happen!

 **silverwood68-** I was laughing while typing that part, it just seems so perfect for Hiccup to react like that!

 **AnimeLover-** Wow, I wasn't expecting to update this again but here we are! Hope you enjoy! :)

 **weitory-** Here's more then!

 **LilithDarkness-** This chapter is primarily Toothless's POV. Thanks for the great idea! :D I hope you like it!

 **Guest (May 3) (1)-** No problem! I'm elated you like this! I thought there would be more fic's like this around but I haven't gotten through all of the Toothcup fanfics myself yet since I've been so busy so yeah. Thanks for the lovely review!

 **Guest (May 3) (2)-** Well now the story is moving somewhere! Somewhat, haha. I hope the progression of this one goes well!

 **OechsnerC-** Thank you!

 **Scarred Triforce Dragon-** I'm flattered to hear that! Thank you!

 **burning dolphin-** aww, your comment made me really happy! Thank you! TDT

 **Zyenna-** Haha, well here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

"It's being controlled by the Queen!" A Hybrid Gronckle yelled, but they were blasted down along with a few other dragons.

"Get the catapults!" One of the Vikings yelled to their comrades before pushing out the said weaponry.

The Night Fury evasively dodged the fire blasts and the incoming dragons. "Calm down! We're on your side-OW!" The Night Fury brushed past a Hybrid Mudraker trying to bring him back to his senses.

When the dragons continued to distract the Night Fury, the Vikings prepared the catapults. "FIRE!" One by one, they shot small boulders at the Night Fury. The Dragons used the opportunity to crowd over him so he wouldn't escape.

Some Vikings that weren't by the catapults were grabbing their bolas and net traps. They tossed them as high as they could but the Night Fury moved away from most of them while avoiding the hounding dragons. One of the Vikings accidentally dropped a bolas into the catapult and when the next round fired, the Night Fury didn't realize it was a small bolas and not a boulder.

It grabbed him by his waist, wrapping it around his wings and legs. He shrieked once he was taken down from the sky. The ropes from the bolas wrapped him tightly as he was flung towards the forest. He wailed from the abrupt descent as he was slammed against a tall and sturdy coniferous tree. The Night Fury plummeted down with his scales being scraped and burned at the intense friction, but that wasn't all.

Something was being torn away from him and he screamed with widened eyes. He couldn't tell which one of his fins was being torn off like a piece of paper, but it was shredded away from his body once it was entangled by the force of the impact of his fall and the contact with the sharp branches.

He let out a desperate cry as he twisted himself within the ropes in agony. He was in so much pain and he couldn't find the energy to stay awake.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pain from the Night Fury shot right through to Hiccup as he collapsed to the ground the moment he exited from the stables. He saw the Night Fury get hit with the bolas and was flung over to Raven's point. He bit his arm to clamp out the scream as he shuddered at the newfound pain he was feeling on his lower back.

"Son!" Hiccup's father noticed him falling down. "Stay there, we're going to get that Night Fury-"

"Dad no!" Hiccup was panting when he forced himself to stand back up. His legs quivered slightly but he was able to tolerate the current pain. "That Night Fury, he's my half! You have to let me get to him-" He was cut off by his father's loud laughter followed by everyone else in the background. Some even dropped their weapons while they laughed at him. Hiccup saw that the dragons nor the Hybrids were laughing at all. It was like they could tell he wasn't lying or they could tell from his scent or something, Hiccup wasn't sure which one it was.

He was getting fed up of everyone laughing at him though. "He really is my half! I swear, I'm not joking! I felt his pain when you guys hit him just now!"

"Son, you know there hasn't been anyone that had a Night Fury as their half."

"I'm not kidding! Look, I can even see all those Hybrid forms right now!"

"The lad must've hit his head!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Oh what? So now that I can see them, you guys just think I have a concussion or something?!" Hiccup retorted.

"Hiccup, even I'm kinda worried for ya. You should get some rest if you hit yerself that hard on the ground." Gobber spoke up worriedly. Hiccup knows Gobber means well since he was the only one who could understand him, but this was one of those moments where he didn't see from his point of view.

"Ughh, none of you guys believe me!" Hiccup figured that whenever he would meet his half no one would believe him. Now that he **has** met his half who is a Night Fury of all dragons, no one was willing to concur with him. "I'll just get him myself!"

"Oh no, you don't! We're talking about a Night Fury! You're just asking to get killed!" His father stepped in fiercely

"I don't care what you say dad but you can't force me not to go! I'm leaving now and that's final!"

His father stared down at him menacingly and Hiccup didn't budge an inch...

* * *

Moments later, Hiccup was trapped in his house...

"Great! Just great! Life couldn't get ANY better! I just **had** to be as light as a toothpick for dad to throw me in this house without any effort. How's that fair?" He groaned on his bed. Hiccup still felt a singe of pain from the episode from earlier and he rubbed a small area of his back. "I hope he's okay," He muttered.

"Psst," a voice echoed quietly by the window.

Hiccup turned and saw a girl that he's never seen before. Her blue hair flowed by the edge of the window as she swayed her head with a wide smile on her face. She emanated some cheekiness but refused to say a word while Hiccup was still grasping her appearance. Hiccup's eyes widened when he thought of the only being who fitted her description.

"Stormfly? Is that you?" He stared in awe. Hiccup stood up from his bed not believing his own eyes. He was finally able to see the very first dragon Hybrid he met as a child.

She giggled while she forced her way into Hiccup's room. "That's me! You really can see me in my Hybrid form now! This is great!" She bounced up and down excitedly and wagged her spiky tail. Stormfly then crossed her arms with confidence and her gesture alone reminded Hiccup of Astrid. "We'll talk more later, I'm busting you out of here." Her wings fluttered mischievously.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup gawked, rightfully confused.

"I still owe you for that chicken you snuck in for me the other day," She grinned. Every now and then, Hiccup also tended to the dragon hybrids but only in their dragon forms. He wasn't that close with them but every once in a while, he would look after them. "Besides, the other Hybrids and Dragons are curious if your half really is that Night Fury."

"He is. I talked to him before he went out of control." He told her.

"I see, I'll let the others know. We'll buy you some time until sundown," Stormfly pushed him lightly towards the window.

"You mean they haven't started searching for him yet?"

"Everyone is leaving him alone. He is a Night Fury after all. Most of the dragons are too scared to go any further and they don't want the humans and their halves to get into any more danger so they're keeping them away from the forest," She explained.

"That's a relief," Hiccup thought things would be worse but he was glad that the Night Fury's status was helping. "So, how are we escaping?"

"How else?" She opened the window wider and proceeded to raise Hiccup off the floor.

"Huh?" Hiccup was dumbfounded at how easily the Hybrid was able to lift him. When she approached the ledge, however, he immediately regretted what was happening. "Wait, wait, I'm not ready- AHHH!" As he expected, Stormfly dropped him out of the window and he fell on top of a stack of hay that was fortunately compiled below.

Stormfly stuck her head out of the window, doing her best to contain her laughter. "Hurry and escape!"

The teen popped his head out from the hay and shook the thistles off his head and clothes. "How is this a plan? She's just like Astrid." Hiccup was disgruntled from the way he fell but he quickly thanked Stormfly with a wave before running over to the forest.

* * *

Hiccup crossed out another spot he checked on his map of the forest before shutting it tight and tucking it back into his fur vest. "Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. But no, not me; I managed to lose an entire dragon! Just when I finally found him too." He slapped a branch in frustration and the branch flicked back at him in a vengeance, "OW!"

It was late in the afternoon and sunset was nearing but Hiccup kept moving forward. He treads towards the woods ignoring the burning pain searing on his lower back. With his prosthetic clicking with each step he took, he followed a trail aimlessly. He honestly didn't know where to start searching, or which direction he should be heading but he had this instinctual feeling that he could easily navigate his way to his half without any physical hints. He couldn't place a finger on it but he was tugged to a certain direction and that's the path he remained on until he came across a severed tree.

He took a closer look as he saw the damaged grass cleaned off by a heavy being skidding across the plain. Hiccup took a couple of steps forward just in time to see the Night Fury wriggling from the ropes he was trapped in. The Fury regained consciousness not too long ago from Hiccup's scent lingering in the forest.

"Hey!" Hiccup called out to him and the Night Fury's pupils slit sharply. Hiccup gulped but he knew he had to get his half out of those ropes. He began feeling their connection and he knew in his mind that the Night Fury was no longer controlled by the Queen, but he was still afraid. "Hold on, I'm here to help. I'm not going to hurt you."

"LIES!" The Night Fury roared and revved up a plasma blast and burnt the ropes, enabling him to escape. He took to the skies, only to fall down but he continued to fly unevenly through the forest.

"Wait!" Hiccup was too concerned to realize that this was the first time he understood dragon speech. While Hiccup was following the dragon, he noticed how odd the Fury was flying. His wings were alright, but why wasn't he flying higher? He was also leaning more towards his left as if he wasn't balanced.

Eventually, the Night Fury wobbled his way down a very steep cove. Hiccup has passed by it time and again but he never went into the cove itself. He hobbled over to the other side taking a shortcut down to the cove.

When he finally arrived, he saw the Night Fury grunting while constantly trying to get himself back in the air. "What's...wrong?" Hiccup asked cautiously. He approached him carefully but didn't want to get too close in case the Fury was going to lash out. The Night Fury cried out in a loud whimpering roar in pain and loss and Hiccup studied his wounds from afar. "Your tail fin!"

The Night Fury groaned feeling the unbearable sting of his ripped tail fin. Only his right fin remained and Hiccup could see the anguish in the Night Fury's eyes. "Stay away from me!" The dragon sneered at him, growing defensive.

"But you're hurt and you really need help-"

"It doesn't matter since I can't fly anymore and IT'S ALL YOU HUMANS FAULT!" Hiccup froze at the Night Fury's proclamation since he was right. "I've always been alone until I was mind controlled by that Queen, and by the time I come to my senses I lost the one way for me to be a real dragon! What's a dragon if they can't fly?! I can't fly anymore, I just can't!" He stomped his paws clearly frustrated.

"We can do something about it if you just let me help you!"

"NO! Without my tail fin, I can't be in the skies, I can't hunt or survive out there without flying. I'm practically as good dead than alive! I'll be driven mad if I can't get back up there, that's how bad a disabled dragon is! How can a human who doesn't have any wings know what it's like to be up in the skies?! You don't even have wings to understand how I'm feeling! You've always been on the ground, like a Stinger!" He lashed out his anger like he never had before.

He has seen disabled dragons and how none of them were able to return to their former prime when one of their limbs were severed. The Night Fury always took great care of his own safety, but never could he imagine he would lose his flight of all things.

"Don't say that! There's a lot you can still do without your fin!" Hiccup tried to calm the dragon down but apparently, those were the wrong choice of words.

"AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE A PART OF YOUR BODY!" The Night Fury growled at him loudly.

Something snapped within Hiccup as he retorted, "I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" His voice cracked when he yelled, a surge of anger swelled within him. Whether it was interlaced with his half or not, he couldn't care less when he forcibly ripped away the stitching's from the pants and boot, revealing his metallic leg.

"I lost my left leg when I was eight and I was just like you for a bit. I can never walk normally again, I can't run properly anymore and...I couldn't go out searching for you. I thought during that time, I would never meet you or ever get to know you because I'm was the only one here without my half. But when I finally found you, I couldn't stop them from taking away your flight, I was too late...I'm really **really** sorry."

The Night Fury who was breathing heavily with anger slowly calmed his breathing when Hiccup told him the story. He then remembered a certain incident when he was eight hatch years as well. "Then those years ago...when I felt my leg..." the Night Fury mumbled shocked as he stared at Hiccup's prosthetic.

Hiccup gasped and lowered his head solemnly, "I-I'm sorry! You must've felt that...I forgot. I was knocked out cold when they had to amputate it so..." He tapped his fake leg on the ground guilty for not thinking that before. He knew how his half would have felt his pain but since he believed he would never meet him, he didn't stop to consider it earlier.

The Night Fury could tell how sorry Hiccup looked but he looked away feeling just as much guilt as he was. "I...was poisoned that day too so I would've been in pain no matter what," He admitted.

"Poisoned?! By what?!" Hiccup jerked back.

"Uhh, Whispering Death spikes." The Night Fury answered sheepishly.

"You're alright though, right? No scars or anything?" Hiccup panicked as he swerved his head in all directions to make sure his half didn't have any other lasting scars from that occurrence.

Gratefulness sparkled in the Night Fury's eyes. Knowing that this is what is was like having someone worry about him, almost made him want to cry. This human was so sincere and his words were so warm, even though he was yelling and pushing him away not too long ago.

"No, I'm...fine now," He responded timidly.

Hiccup sighed in pure relief. He decided that was a signal for him to get a little closer to the Night Fury without fearing the dragon would attack him. The Night Fury took a few steps back when Hiccup moved towards him. Hiccup hesitated to put his foot forward again but then decided to go against it and he stayed where he was.

"Listen, I know you just lost an important part of you and I can feel it." Hiccup placed his hand on his chest feeling the remorse between them. "I feel how upset you are and your tail fin will never come back, just like my leg. I also feel...that you don't really trust me, since I'm a human and you probably think I'm just like them, right?"

The Night Fury could see a pained look in this human's eyes. Seeing that he was scared of what words he could possibly say to that. His caution and vibe of distrust were not because he's a human. "No, it's not that. I just never faced a human before. I didn't know my half would be a human so, I don't know how to act." He curled up awkwardly not wanting to show his expression to Hiccup.

"I guess you have the right to act that way. After all, this is the first time we've met, so I don't expect everything to go smoothly. But now I'm here for you. I didn't think I would find you, I never thought I would. I've always been alone so I'm really glad you're here."

"...You are?" The Night Fury stared at him in awe.

"I am," Hiccup nodded with honesty.

The dragon had to take a minute to absorb those words in his mind. "Even though I'm a Night Fury, a dragon that should be feared? I'm crippled, I can't fly anymore, I'm practically the last of my kind and I have nothing and you want me...?"

"Of course! If anything, I'm the one who has nothing and I lost a limb too. So I've always wanted you, o-or waited for you. Wait, that came out weird but I really mean it! I've always-" Hiccup's hands danced in the air embarrassed from the way he worded it. Before he could rearticulate his words, arms were wrapped around him.

Hiccup yelped as he was embraced by his half, who was slowly turning into his Hybrid form as his embrace grew tighter. They both dropped to the ground while the Hybrid hugged him insistently. The Night Fury never thought he would hear such words in his life, someone wants him. His own half wanting him. Hiccup propped him up slightly so that they were both sitting up properly, but he didn't let him go of him the entire time.

Hiccup wasn't used to this form of affection at all. The dragons he would care for showed their endearment by snuggling him with their big heads, but this was different. He was used to people hitting him in multiple forms since it was the 'Viking way of expression' and with many disliking him, he had no idea how nice a hug really was. So it utterly surprised him that this trembling Hybrid was holding him close and nuzzling his head against his shoulders so tenderly.

He tensed and clenched his hands not knowing what to do at first, but he slowly slinked his arms around the Hybrid Fury and pulled him closer. He patted the Hybrid's back gently knowing he needed reassurance after dealing with so much during the day. His scales that conveniently turned into a black long sleeve tunic and pants were smooth to the touch.

The Night Fury was strong enough not to cry, he just needed to hold someone who actually cares for him. Even if they only just met and confirmed their connection, he felt relieved to show a little weakness for the first time in his life. The sensation of Hiccup's hands was soothing when he patted him for comfort and he relaxed while inhaling his scent. He rubbed away all the remaining scents he smelled earlier until all he could smell was himself and his half. He exhaled satisfied and overjoyed that his half was such an understanding person.

"I'm sorry...for yelling," He mumbled softly.

"It's fine," Hiccup said sincerely since he wasn't angry in the first place.

"I'm sorry, for not finding you sooner." The Hybrid tightened his embrace but it wasn't the suffocating kind, it was to assure that his half was really here with him, hugging him back. "I found you. I really found you." He mumbled relieved as he coiled his tail around Hiccup's fake leg.

"Yeah, you found me." Hiccup leaned his head against his half with an affectionate grin. "I'm sorry too. I'm...kinda reckless you know, with the leg thing and all."

He nodded. "Same, but I...I've been searching for you ever since I learned about the soul stuff."

Hiccup eyes watered slightly, not believing what he just heard. Has his half been searching for him all of this time? He then realized that he probably kept searching for him until he was enslaved by the Queen and then right after he found him, his tail fin was ripped away from him. Hiccup's head bent towards the crook of the Night Fury's neck and let it cradle there. "You never gave up on me?" He sniffled.

 _"But what if they don't want to find me? What if they don't want me either?"_ He recalled back to that day when he lost his leg. He never thought he would be out here, holding his half like this for the first time. He almost wanted to burst into tears knowing that all of this time, his half does want him and he was alive.

"Nope." The Night Fury rubbed his cheek against Hiccup's feeling the sense of sadness permeating from his expression alone.

Hiccup gritted his teeth with regret loading in his mind. "I'm terrible! I thought-"

"You thought wrong, it's okay." The Night Fury cut him off before he could say more. "I'm the slow one."

"You? Slow? Oh, powerful Night Fury?" Hiccup prattled jokingly and the Night Fury sniggered at that. "I don't know what kind of life you lived out there, how you managed to survive out here, or how alone you must have been. But you're not alone anymore, I swear I'll help you fly again. No matter what."

Hiccup felt the Night Fury's ear plate's swishing by the side of his face and watched his tail curl shyly before it wagged from side to side. "How? Unless you humans have magic, I don't see any other way it can be restored." He released Hiccup to observe his tail with one fin.

"I'll just make a prosthetic fin, just like my leg. I may have to omit the heavy metal for yours though. I've made all kinds of prosthetics for other dragons before, so getting you back in the air should be simple." Just like Vikings, dragons from the tribe has also sustained life-threatening injuries and severed limbs. He was the first one to invent several kinds of prosthetic's specifically for dragons.

As interesting as Hiccup's words were, the Night Fury blinked at the new unfamiliar term. "A pawsthetic?"

Hiccup paused unsure if he heard correctly, "Paws?" He raised his eyebrow confused.

"Thetic?" The Hybrid completed as if that was supposed to be natural.

Hiccup covered his mouth and snickered as quietly as he could, even though his dragon could hear him quite clearly. "Well bud um, I guess I have to teach you some human terms."

"What? It sounds like a paw. Like what you have is a metal paw for that hind leg of yours." He sounded downright serious. "Are you laughing at me human?"

"No, no!" He waved his hands in-between his laughter. He hugged his sides unable to contain it any longer. "It's just the way you said it was so funny, it's cute!"

"What?! I'm supposed to be feared, not cute!" The Night Fury could tell that his human wasn't laughing at him mockingly, it was the kind of laughter that was relieved and hasn't laughed this hard in years sort of vibe.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that you're the offspring of Lightning and Death itself." Hiccup rolled his eyes in amusement.

The Night Fury gasped. "You know my parents?!"

Hiccup laughed even harder after hearing that. "It's just the mythology behind your kind, they're not your _real_ parents." Hiccup watched the Night Fury puffed his cheeks and his ears and tail flared up irritated but in the most adorable way. "You don't talk much to others do you?"

"No...But it sounds like you don't either since you like boasting about myths and strange words from your head." He leered at him.

"Point taken. Anyways, you've calmed down and that's the most important thing, right?" Hiccup gently reached out his hand to him and smiled. "I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"

The Night Fury slumped his wings realizing how right Hiccup was, he did calm down after moving to a strange topic that infuriated him yet, he wanted to laugh with this human as well. "Night Fury," he stated.

Hiccup tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, knowing that couldn't be it. "That's 'what' you are, not who you are."

The Night Fury wagged his tail dissatisfied. "I've only been called Night Fury. I never had a name."

"Then, do you mind if I give you one? Night Fury is cool and all but I think you'd prefer an actual name."

"I don't see the point of it." He honestly never calling anyone by a name besides 'what they are' at least that's how he understood it from Hiccup.

"There is a point, all names have meaning. Like all the kids back at home have strange names to thwart off Trolls. Mines included. I doubt you'll meet another Hiccup," The teen quirked his eyebrow while gesturing all of himself.

He conceded with a shrug. "Fine if you insist."

"Yes! Hmm, now let me think..." While Hiccup hummed in thought, the Night Fury trotted away and reverted back to his dragon form to gaze into the water. He watched the fish swimming about and tried to catch one in his jaws, but they all swam away.

"Need help?" Hiccup asked. The Night Fury grumbled as he splashed his paw in the water. He then looked straight at Hiccup with a pleading looking in his eyes. "Help it is then." He got up and searched around until he found a long sturdy stick with a flat edge. Hiccup waited until the fish swam back and flicked up one of the fish using the stick.

The Night Fury's eyes widened intrigued at his method, tilting his head curiously. He opened his maw when Hiccup offered it to him.

"Huh? Toothless," Hiccup observed keenly. "I could've sworn you had-" The Night Fury swiped the fish away from him and unleashed his fangs to bite into the fish and swallowing it whole. "Teeth..." Hiccup finished weakly.

"They're retractable." He answered before the question would come up.

"Whoa, that's so..."

"Scary?" The Night Fury recalled one time when he unleashed his fangs and a group of Terrible Terrors ran away from him after that.

"Cool!" With a sudden snap of his fingers, Hiccup had an idea. "I know! Do you mind if I call you Toothless?"

'Toothless' glared at him, almost appalled by the name. "You want to give me a title of a fangless dragon?"

"Well, it is your most prominent feature?" Hiccup pointed to Toothless's snout. "Besides, that name can scare off Trolls! And everyone would think twice when looking at you. You try to be scary but you're really a softie on the inside, I can tell." He chuckled.

"A softie?" Toothless's ear plates twitched wondering if it was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. Most likely it was the former but he wasn't going to accept it. "What's are these Trolls anyway, are they as fearful as dragons? Cause I'd like to meet one."

"Well, if a Troll steals your socks then that's one way to kind of meet them...but they only take the left ones." He held a hand to his chin, "Although, you don't have any socks to begin with." Hiccup's eyes traveled to Toothless's bare feet.

"A sock? Is a sock a fish?" He gasped when an idea hit him. "Are Trolls fish that have legs and that's why they steal these other sock fish? To help populate their kind? You humans have weird words for these fish."

Hiccup couldn't help but burst into laughter again. "Not everything is fish Toothless!"

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Give me a bit and I will!" Hiccup honestly couldn't remember the last time he's laughed this much. The tension from early diffused completely and the two settled in their own natural pace. Hiccup felt happier than he should be since he has never felt such elation in his entire life.

Toothless rolled over, switching back to his Hybrid form and began shaking Hiccup's shoulders. "It isn't funny, Hiccup!" He blushed embarrassed. Toothless knew that Hiccup wasn't taunting him in the slightest, but he rather have him laugh at anything else besides his blunders.

"You're something else Toothless," Hiccup shook his head as he reached out his hand to ruffle Toothless's hair. Toothless pulled back for a moment perplexed at the notion but then he leaned his forehead to touch Hiccup's hand.

"I still want more fish," Toothless smirked. His tail wagged hoping that Hiccup would comply.

Hiccup snorted. "Alright Mister everything is a fish, I'll grab some grub for you." He rubbed Toothless head and the Hybrid snuggled against his hand. His ears plates happily flicked back and forth while letting out a short purr.

The two knew that they would get along perfectly.

* * *

 **I put this under hurt/comfort for a reason ahaha. I almost just want to end it like this since it felt so satisfying typing this out. I put too much effort into this chapter for some reason XD and from this point now, I don't know when the next update will be.**

 **Triforce Dragons-** Hi! Congrats on the name change! And well, I guess two of those things you mentioned happened here XD

 **zero fullbuster-** Aww, I'm glad you love it! Here's more!

 **silverwood68-** *insert dramatic drumroll here* Hiccup is gonna save the day!

 **The Dragon1010-** Daww, I really appreciate it, thank you! And of course! Similar to how it was in the previous chapter, Hiccup saw Toothless as a human since Hiccup is a human. So it also works vice versa for dragons. Toothless would see Hiccup as a Night Fury since Toothless is a Night Fury, Stormfly would see Astrid as a Deadly Nadder since she's a Nadder, and the list goes on. It's the easiest way for dragons to distinguish who their halves are from their POV, and the slight aura they would see surrounding them helps as well if they need to find them in a crowd. Like how humans have to see dragons in their hybrid form to determine their halves, this is how dragons determine their own halves. Of course there's another reason as well but I don't know if I'll get that far to show it, but I hope this helped you! If you have any other questions, let me know! :)

 **AlphaWolf222-** Thanks a lot!

 **Silentleap85-** Thank you for being awesome too! Here's more!

 **OechsnerC-** Thanks! And for this story, it's two males.

 **AnoymousZzzZz-** Oh wow, I'm flattered by your words! I tend to think my beginnings are slow and then it progresses at a decent pace once the premise and introductions are out of the way, but I'm glad you think it's alright so far! I'm happy you're enjoying my ideas and writing style too. Thank you! :)

 **AnimeLover-** The poking scene was really fun for me to type out, lol.

 **Zyenna-** Well, this is how he helped him! Hope you enjoyed it!

 **LlamaQueen666-** Thank you! I'm glad to see you here too! :D

 **Guest-** Thanks!

 **Hershel-moon-** I'm glad you're enjoying the idea! I appreciate it!

 **burning dolphin** \- I'm happy you liked it! I'll keep trying my best with this somehow!


	4. Chapter 4

"So...a sock is a fur that's shaped like a fish."

Hiccup crossed his arms and took a minute to ponder on Toothless's odd wording. With the time he had left until the sun sets, he was educating Toothless about the obvious human terms that he should know but doesn't. He understood why Toothless didn't know much, but he couldn't tell whether he was being this naive on purpose or he was just plain silly.

Hiccup was using a part of his pants that he ripped off earlier to wrap the injury where Toothless's left fin was. He didn't bring any medicine with him so he couldn't cater to the wounds he's currently suffering from. There was still small amounts of blood dripping so he tended to it as best as he could for now.

However, getting him home is another question altogether.

"Well you're not wrong but..." He paused once he thought over the said question and compared the images in his mind. "Nope, you are absolutely right. But just so you know, not everything is fish." He then concluded that it was the latter, his dragon is silly.

"I know that! Just because I think everything is fish, doesn't mean I'm hungry," He wagged his tail defiantly.

"You're **definitely** hungry. Didn't you just eat?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow and leered at him quizzically.

"I'm a growing dragon," He puffed his cheeks indignantly while crossing his arms.

"Alright then, next?" Hiccup couldn't help but smirk.

"Uhh, a beard is the weirdest fur I've ever seen," Toothless shivered at the thought.

"I know it isn't scales and fins but a beard isn't meant to end humanity. You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Hiccup rolled his eyes at how dramatic his half was reacting to it.

"It looks weird, especially on those buff humans. I don't want you to have one," he stated without hesitation.

"Sure, I'll give a stern talk with the hormones in my body and tell them not to grow anything near my chin, deal?" Hiccup joked knowing he couldn't physically do that.

"Sounds good to me," Toothless agreed immediately. However, he didn't realize that Hiccup was being sarcastic.

Hiccup sniggered when Toothless took him seriously but decided to leave it at that. "At least you don't think everything is fish now."

"Your 'vest' smells like one," Toothless took a whiff as he eyed at it suspiciously. "I don't get why humans can't have scales."

"If all of us were big scaly dragons with beards that can fly all over the place, I bet it would be weird," Hiccup teased.

"Take away the beards please," Once again Toothless was adamant on the removal of beards.

"You really don't like them," Hiccup tried hard not to laugh.

"Of course not! It's like seeing extra spikes on an ugly Whispering Death! Actually, scratch that they're all ugly. How can you humans not understand that Hiccup? Those dragons are the worst!" The Night Fury complained.

"Oh I dunno, at least hair doesn't kill people," He shrugged.

"You," Toothless pointed at him slyly as he was convinced otherwise. "Don't know that yet."

Hiccup snorted. "Okay wise guy, how about we head back?"

"Head back?" Toothless repeated.

"To my place. I gotta get home before dark, you should come with me so I can make a new tail and-"

"No."

"Alright, let's go-What?" Hiccup stopped midway when he registered Toothless's rejection.

"Why would I go back to the place that maimed me?" Toothless sneered and his ear plates shot up. His tail curled around himself while sitting defensively.

Hiccup felt like slapping himself for being so insensitive. "You...have a good point. Uhh, let's-"

"Well I can't fly, how about we camp out! I don't know if you do it, but sleeping under the stars is awesome!"

"Says the reptile with fire in his body. I can't stay warm on cold nights like you out here!"

"Isn't that why snuggling is a thing? I always see it with hatchlings and other dragons, although I've never done it with anyone before."

"I...that might be nice..." Hiccup formed a gentle look on his face at the suggestion, never having to snuggle with anyone before either, but he quickly shook his head to get back to the subject at hand. "For another day! We have to get back to my place, or I'll get in trouble with my dad!" As appealing and fun the gesture was, Hiccup almost agreed but with the sun nearly disappearing he snapped back to reality.

"Does your dad have a beard?" Toothless asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then that's another reason I'm not going. Too many beards," He hugged his knees.

"Would you stop with the beards!"

"Hey, I have my preferences!" Toothless barked.

"They are not Whispering Deaths!" Hiccup exasperated.

"But they attacked me!"

"Not with their hair!"

"Hiccup, you are my half but that doesn't mean I have to listen to everything you say," Toothless crossed his arms.

"Oh, so NOW you're being stubborn. Great!" Hiccup threw his arms up in the air already fed up with the current predicament.

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm asserting my dominance like I was earlier," Toothless huffed.

"Well, how am I supposed to help you fly again if you don't come back home with me?" Hiccup quirked his eyebrow.

"Maybe I want to be grounded and not fly," He murmured bitterly while averting Hiccup's gaze.

"That's opposite to what you said earlier! I thought you wanted to fly again!" He kneeled down once again. "I swear they won't hurt you. Not as long as I'm there. Once I explain everything, it should be fine...I hope."

"I'm not going Hiccup." He hugged himself even tighter with the resolve of not budging an inch.

Hiccup glanced at his half solemnly, peering at his injured tail and then his eyes moving towards his prosthetic leg as if he was mentally connecting their physical resemblance together. He first reached out his hand wanting to comfort the hybrid in another hug but retracted instantly when he knew it still wouldn't get either of them anywhere. He needed to lighten the mood somehow, but he could barely cheer himself up in times when he would be down and he inwardly cursed wondering how he can make his own half comfortable enough to go with him.

He looked back at the pond that was near them.

"I never thought I'd do this, especially with my own half." He whispered apologetically with a slight devious hint in his words. He moved away from Toothless only for a short bit and caught another fish. Once he confirmed that its struggle for life was over, he slipped something into its mouth.

Toothless peered upwards when he realized Hiccup wasn't near him anymore and load and behold: A fish was being dangled right in front of him.

A fish so powerful that can render the great Night Fury to their knees...er paws?

"Hiccup..." The fish was so tantalizing that he almost forgot what he was going to say for a moment. "Hiccup, are you luring me with a fish? I'm not going to buy it! Just because I'm a dragon doesn't mean I-Wait a sec..." He sniffed the air in front of him, catching a familiar intoxicating scent along with the sea creature. "That fish smells good~!"

Hiccup smiled weakly feeling guilty but he knew it had to be done. "You want it right?"

Toothless leaped for it immediately and Hiccup almost forgot that his hybrid was also a dragon for a second...or a dragon that behaved like a cat preying on their meal. He couldn't help but snort at the reaction as he continued to dangle the fish in front of his half.

Leaping up like a frog and pouncing on the ground on each attempt made Hiccup giggle at Toothless's silly reflexes. He led himself and his dragon out from the cove through the passage he came from when searching for him.

"Dragon nip!" Toothless was finally able to distinguish the scent within the fish after a while. Not noticing he was being led closer to the village, the two were now very close to Hiccup's home. Eventually, Hiccup released the fish and tossed it towards the hungry hybrid. Before he swallowed it in one go, he recognized the scents of numerous humans and dragons not too far from him. "Hiccup..." He began dangerously knowing that he tricked him.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup placed his hands on the hybrid's shoulders quickly before Toothless could object any further. "Listen Toothless, I know it isn't the brightest thing after what just happened but if I leave you out here in the forest, I can't guarantee your safety out here if I go back by myself."

Toothless's eyes narrowed, conflicted on many things and slowly deducting their current reality. Peering over to the village that wasn't too far but not close enough where their scents would be detected, his ear plates flattened. After he finished taking a peek of the settlement ahead, he shifted his gaze over to Hiccup who appeared just as worried about the whole situation as he was.

He reached out and tugged Hiccup's sleeve shyly. "I don't want to part with you," Toothless admitted, realizing how defenseless he would be if Hiccup left him in the forest without his ability of flight.

"Neither do I," Hiccup replied quietly as he already imagined how uncomfortable he would be if he returned alone without him.

"But I don't want you to go in there alone and I don't want to be out here alone now that I met you." He pressed his head against Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup could only pat his head. "I know."

Toothless sighed agitatedly, hating how he has to face a group of humans and dragons from his half's home but at the same time, he knew that if Hiccup left he would have to face consequences alone. He didn't fully understand all the human laws but he wasn't going to stay in the forest and leave his half back in that human village. "If you're so sure that they won't hurt me then...I'll go." He resigned as his eyes flicked up at him. "Will you get hurt?"

Hiccup was going to open his mouth and joke how he'll just get hurt in the 'Viking' way, but with the concern imprinted on Toothless' face made him change his words. "Nah, I'll be fine Toothless. Don't worry about me, I'll make sure they won't harm you in any way, I promise." He noticed the apprehensive look on his face, even though his touches were enough for Toothless to relax, there was still a bit of doubt laced in his expression. "Are you still scared?" Rubbing the hybrid's head seemed to be helping so Hiccup continued to pet him.

Toothless shoulders were getting less tense as he leaned into Hiccup's warm hand. "I'd be lying if I said wasn't. I never faced humans like this before."

Hiccup scrunched his face in the thought of how to calm his half until an idea hit him. "Hey, where your soulmark? Mines is here. At least now I know why it's always been black." He raised the hem of his shirt revealing a small tattoo of a dark wing akin to Toothless's. Feeling that it'll help divert his half's current mental state, he decided to reveal it to him even though he's aware that they were already connected.

The hybrid gaped at the mark in awe. "It's right there..." He acknowledged the soul mark that was on Hiccup's body by touching it gently. A spark of heat rushed between the both of them once he touched it but his hand remained clasped by Hiccup's navel, rubbing his thumb over the mark. "Mines is..." He raised his dark tunic with his free hand revealing the same tattoo on the same spot as Hiccup, right near the navel. "It's white when I'm a full dragon though and it's hidden beneath my scales since they're so dark."

"I can imagine. It looks neat," Hiccup complimented.

"Not as neat as yours, It almost feels like one of my scales is embedded in your skin." Which Toothless knew it was true since it felt exactly like one of his scales were on Hiccup. Over time, he's seen soulmarks similar but he didn't expect that his half would have one of his scales grow on him in the shape of his own wings.

"That's how it always felt like," Hiccup shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

Forming an appreciative smile on his face, Toothless couldn't help but tackle Hiccup to the ground in elation. He couldn't stop the surging happiness within himself when he saw the soulmark etched on Hiccup. The human gasped receiving a blunt hit on the grass with Toothless's wings cushioning his fall and cradling his back.

"Toothless?! Are you okay-wha?" Hiccup was puzzled at Toothless's sudden lunge towards the ground.

His hum almost sounded like a purr as Toothless nuzzled his head against Hiccup's belly. "It smells like me too." Toothless whispered softly once his nose poked Hiccup's soulmark. He started feeling comfortable in the current position they were in, him embracing his half and Hiccup somewhat freaking out due to his sensitive skin and nervousness. His shy behavior appealed to Toothless, in a teasing way.

"T-Tooth-"

Feeling the temperature rising from Hiccup's skin due to embarrassment, Toothless hands pawed on Hiccup's chest before raising his head to meet his half. He felt that he got his revenge for when Hiccup was taunting him earlier. "Okay, I think I'm ready now," he bounced back up immediately with a confident grin on his face.

"Well, I'm not ready at all!" Hiccup blushed and Toothless laughed at his flustered reaction. "Thanks for nothing you useless reptile!" That didn't deter the hybrid's laughter at all.

* * *

 **This chapter should've had the village reaction to Toothless and all but I need more motivation to type it out (enjoy this intermission chapter TDT) I know a lot of people are looking forward to the villager's reaction and I want to make it good! But with what I have typed out so far, I don't think it's good enough yet. I think it's due to the pressure haha XD If you guys have any ideas for the villager's reaction, please review below! It might help inspire something in my mind. Also, wow... it's outrageous how we're over 100 favs and follows and 50 reviews for this fic even though it only has 3 chapters so far! I really appreciate it! Thank you, everyone! :D Never Alone will be updated soon, I had to go through a lot irl this Christmas but I hope you all had great holidays!**

 **Thedragon101-** I'm glad it helped! And thank you! Reactions will definitely be in the next chapter. I'm still thinking of good reactions for this AU.

 **zero** **fullbuster-** You're welcome! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!

 **LlamaQueen666-** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

 **OechsnerC-** I don't think I'll change the rating. I didn't consider doing lemons for this fic in the first place. (I've never posted lemons in a story online ever). Unless there's a huge request for it or something, I won't for the time being.

 **Triforce Dragons-** It'll probably be a mixture of the two. Half original and half movies (since I already mentioned the Queen, I might as well incorporate the movie a bit or there will be constant raids in the village and life wouldn't be peaceful XD)

 **no one-** I'm really really glad you enjoy it so much! Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Sky Art-** Here's a lot more cuteness for you then ;D

 **reaver216-** Thanks! I know the update is late but here's a new chapter!

 **Zyenna-** lol yeah I found it funny too after rereading it, you're right XD Hope you have fun with this chapter!

 **Guests-** Well here you go! I guess I am going to continue this for a bit XD

 **Animelover-** Thanks! It means a lot that you think that!

 **Kyren Caedes-** Haha, our blunt baby and his confusion with socks and fish XD Thank you!

 **sparklydog9-** They are cute aren't they? XD

 **mc arno** \- Thank you! I'm glad you think that way, here's the continuation! :D

 **PhantomDragon15-** Well here's a long overdue chapter 4 then!

 **blackarrow2-** Now that you mentioned that with the Red Death, your review gave me a good idea~ Thanks ;)

 **AtlasSky-** Daww I'm glad you think so! Thank you!

 **thomaspheasant-** Here you go! Sorry, it took a while to update!

 **ivanganev1992-** I enjoyed reading your reactions! Thanks for the reviews! Here's a new chapter at last.

 **xXPokeFictionXx-** It's definitely possible! Hopefully, it won't take me too long to reach that part of the story.

 **Jyx The Berserk-** Aww thank you for the compliments! I tried my best to balance everything (even though this plot was just made randomly without planning lol). Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
